Revealing Snape
by BarbedWireWriter
Summary: We all know just how evil Snape is at this point, but what if there was another? And what if they knew how to get rid of the first? Along with Voldemort?
1. Unhuman Hatred

Authors note: This is kind of a long chapter, but I had to get everything in to start off the story. The only problem is that now I don't exactly know where to go with it. It's a "I'll make it up as I go along" kind of story. If anyone knows British terminology better than what I put in here, let me know, I'd like to make it better, and more "real".  
BTW: typing a French accent is harder than I thought it'd be. Yup yup.  
One for the money! Two for the show! Three to get ready! Shuttup lets go!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried again to understand the passage she was reading.  
"Hermione?" Ron walked into the Grimuald Study and wrapped his arms around her, moving her bushy hair to kiss her neck.  
"Not now Ron…" Hermione pushed him away.  
"Hermione, it's nearly two in the morning, you need to sleep," Ron turned her chair to face him, "Look at you, you look so tired, come on, lets just go to bed."  
"I've still got reading t-" Ron cut her off by kissing her, then picking her up and carrying her to their bed.  
Twenty minutes later, after Ron was sure Hermione was out, he snuck out to the entry hall and waited.  
With a small crack, Harry aparated into the entryway, "Well, you look comfortable," Harry chuckled.  
Ron glanced down at his boxers, "Well it's not like we're in the dormitories." He glanced around to make sure Hermione definitely hadn't followed him, "So, did you get it?"  
"No," Harry rubbed his eyes, feeling the symptoms of 'lack of sleep,' "It was a fake."  
"Damn."  
"You're telling me," Harry walked past Ron into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea, "Hermione get anything on Snape?"  
Some people called Harry crazy for being obsessed with catching Snape, but Ron and Hermione knew how much it meant to him. Snape was the one who had turned Harry's would be normal life into a living hell. He'd told Voldemort the prophecy, attempted to recapture Sirius (now dead) and caused Pettigrue, a.k.a. Wormtail, to get away to rejoin Voldemort and help him regain strength, then killed Dumbledore right in front of Harry (Unknowingly, but still!).  
"Took her to bed before she could tell me," Ron shrugged.  
"That horny, eh?"  
"No! That was last night!" Ron shouted, then turned pink.  
Harry laughed, "Go to bed, Ron."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Harry came down to Hermione frying eggs and bacon while Ron watched a Quidditch game on the new picture box that he and Hermione had set up to completely confuse and fascinate Ron.  
"Harry!" Hermione ran over and hugged him, "Ron told me you'd gotten back last night! I wanted to wake you up, but Ron said to wait."  
"Ok, I'm guessing you found something last night then?" Harry asked, sitting down and summoning a plate of eggs.  
"Yes!"  
"Well?" both guys asked at once. Ron was no longer interested in the game.  
"I found a Snape!"  
Harry choked on his eggs and Ron shouted, "What!"  
"What do you mean _a_ Snape?" Harry asked once the initial surprise wore off and he had his breath again.  
"According to an old St. Mungo's report, 'Snape shows no sign of progress and the doses have been doubled.'"  
"Well, other than being utterly and completely mad, Snape wasn't sick, was he?" Ron asked.  
"But remember Ron, I said an _old_ report. Sirius seems to have kept a record on the reports. I think he was personally interested in Snape's condition.  
"Now why the bloody hell would he do that?" Ron said, starting to be amused by Hermione's game.  
"I have no idea! I'm only telling you what I found! Maybe he wanted Snape dead!" Hermione spat and flopped down on a chair at the table.  
"I don't think it's real Hermione," Harry said, putting down his tea.  
"Why not?"  
"Just don't think so."  
"Well, I'm looking into it," she grabbed the teapot and poured a cup.  
"Go for it. I just don't think you'll find anything worth while."  
After that, conversation died. No one felt like trying to talk. Ron knew talking to Hermione would get him volunteered to help her, and honest he agreed with Harry, it seemed very far-fetched that Sirius would give a damn about _any_ Snape. But Harry was so sour and silent these days, that talking to him was almost pointless.  
Once breakfast was through Hermione went to the study (quickly turning into her own privet library, containing four different versions of A History Of Hogwarts) to work on her Snape lead, Harry went to his room to work with his pensive (given to him by the late Dumbledore), and Ron sluggishly got ready to leave for work. He didn't do anything as great as Charlie, or as ridiculous as Mr. Weasley, but it did bring in money, and he did _not_ want to be poor or raise his children poor. He worked as an unspeakable at the ministry. He ordered prophecies. It was like being a librarian.  
On his way out the door, he spotted a tawny owl sitting on the porch and flew off. He picked it up and opened it.

To the young Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,

I'm sorry I missed the wedding; I got tangled in Peru with an out of control Ridgeback. It was bloody insane!  
So, how was it? Was Hermione as beautiful as you dreamed Ron? I know Mum's still going off on how you two were crazy to get married at eighteen, but, hell, with things as they are nowadays, maybe I ought to pay more attention to girls myself!  
I'll send you a present sometime soon. I just haven't been able to move yet; I got a few pretty burns.  
Till then, _behave!  
_Charlie

Ron chuckled and stuffed the note in his pocket. He and Hermione had just gotten married a few weeks ago. It was still a bit strange hearing Mr. _and Mrs._ Weasley. Ron decided to walk a few blocks before dissapearting.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ron got home that night, he found that the Order had assembled. Thankfully it was summer and the _whole_ Order was gathered. The teachers, the twins, Ron's parents, Hermione's parents (muggle communications, although they were still jittery about magic, they at least were trying to help.) Fleur and Bill were there (Bill had been asked to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher for the upcoming year, so he and Fleur were trying to find a house in Hogsmead.), Slughorn had also joined along with Neville and Ginny (to Harry _and_ Ron _and_ her parents disapproval.) Luna was also there, but only helpful when she wasn't talking about the Quibbler. Ron prayed for the day when her dream of being a reporter came true, and she realized the Quibbler was a joke. There were also others, but Ron couldn't think of their names right now. Since Voldemort's return, the Order had grown, but before joining, each member had to take a test, and be given verisilitum by Professor Slughorn. Harry supervised and headed all of the… background checks. Ron was beginning to believe that Harry might be paranoid about another Snape, and didn't want any spies.  
When Ron walked in he got two kisses, one on each cheek, from his sister in law, Fleur, "'Ow 'ave you been Ronny?" She'd taken to calling him that for some odd reason, she said she had a cousin or something that went by Ronny, and so it just appealed for her to use it on Ron.  
"Good, good, and you?"  
"Wanderfooll! Beell and I 'ave been lookeeng at 'omes for sale and I theenk we 'ave zeh one!" she was completely excited. Ron had been surprised that when he got married, her charm seemed to have lost it's… charm He no longer drooled every time he saw her. Either that or he feared the castration Hermione threatened.  
Fleur walked off to chat with others and Ron snuck into the kitchen. His wife and mother were rushing around, cookie. Hermione spotted him and gave him a quick kiss, "There's a snack for you in the ice box, and supper should be ready in about a half hour. Don't be a pig," she let go of him and went back to cooking.  
Ron grabbed the sandwich, inhaled it, and went back out to talk to people.  
The basic jist of the meeting was that Voldemort had to be stalled until Harry could get all of the Horcruxes and stop him for good. The Death Eaters were planning an attack on St. Mungo's so the Order had to be there first, waiting. McGonagall offered to let Neville out of this one, but he refused the offer, saying he wanted to protect the patients more than anyone could imagine. Hermione offered to go way in advance and see if the Hospital had _any_ fortifications at all. Ron spotted the glitter in her eyes and knew she planned to search out her 'Snape.' It was agreed upon and the Order dissolved to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was quiet as usual, and completely ignored Ginny, _as usual_. Ron came close to punching him for it. Why couldn't he even _look_ at Ginny! Sometimes Harry could be a real ass.  
Fleur kept trying to talk Hermione into letting Fleur give her a new hairstyle, "Eet would bee more controlleble and much more neet."  
"I've already told you, I like my hair just the way it is. I don't have time or patience for putting potions in my hair every morning."  
"But you would bee so much prehtyer, wouldn't she Ron?"  
"Huh, what?" Ron had been talking Quidditch with the other guys and didn't hear a word of the girls' conversation.  
"Wouldn't 'Air-mine-ee look better weeth a new 'air style?"  
Ron thought, if he said he like Hermione's hair, she'd thin he was making it up. If Ron said he didn't like Hermione's hair, she'd call him shallow… again. "Hermione would like being committed to putting potions in her hair every morning."  
"But wouldn't shee look more beeuteeful?"  
"Uh…" think Ron think!  
"Hair doesn't define beauty," Lupin to the rescue!  
The rest of supper, Fleur pouted from loosing her battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron fidgeted with his wand and glanced out of the window again. Any moment now, and the Death Eaters would be here.  
An explosion below him, in the entryway, announced their arrival. Lupin and the freshly escaped Greyback transformed into a snarling mass of fir. Neville and Luna were working back to back as usual, putting up one heck of a fight. Ginny and Hermione were safely above Ron somewhere. The twins were both all gung-ho, throwing curses everywhere, and having turned the entryway into one of their now famous swamps, complete with alligators. The Death Eaters were have a 'bloody hellish' good time trying to get out of it, while the order fired curses from clear, and safely placed (no gators) areas.  
"Well, well… Pop goes the Weasel!" Ron ducked just in time to be missed by Malfoy's 'killing curse.' Threatened into the Death Eaters by the safety of his family, he was more like a frightened rabbit than the jackal he was claiming to be.  
Through a mix of curses, spells, and physical fist fighting, a battle was fought. Patients and workers had to be protected at all costs.  
Voldemort wasn't at this battle, as he often wasn't. He was like the Godfather, telling his mafia what to do, then sits on his throne to watch.  
The Death Eaters lost, but not at a terrible price, only one had been killed and the rest of the fifteen or so left.  
Tonks was sitting with a whimpering Lupin who, thanks to Slughorn, could control himself to the point of being a safe lap dog. Neville was helping Luna to stand; it looked like her leg was broken, badly. The twins were grinning big and clapping each other on the back, Fred sporting a black eye, and George, a bloody nose. Yes, the twins were the ones who had been in the fistfight. Harry had a bloody shoulder and limp arm, and Ron could feel broken ribs from having had pieces of castle attempting to crush him at Malfoy's will.  
"Ron! You sent us up top so we wouldn't have to fight! Didn't you!" Ginny was glaring at him, "You bloody bastard!"  
"One, language, you aren't even out of school yet! Two, I sent _Hermione_ up. Harry requested you go with her," Ron began to relax as Hermione used a spell to repair his ribs.  
Ginny let out a growl good to match the ones Bill had begun to use, and marched over to Harry, who was nursing a severed shoulder. "Harry?" her voice was so honeyed that Ron saw Harry brace for the tidal wave that was about to hit him.  
Harry looked up and met Ginny's lips. She kissed him deeply and Ron finally saw true emotion pass Harry's face. At first, he didn't fight her, but after he thought about it, he pushed himself away from Ginny, "We can't," he whispered.  
That was all he had to say! Gah! Harry!  
"Ron?" Hermione requested his full attention, and got it. "Are you ready to meet my 'fictitious' Snape?"  
"Meet? You mean…"  
"Snape is _here_ in _this_ building!" Hermione smiled, "Go grab Mr. Emotionless and lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, why would Snape even be here?" Harry asked as the bubbly witch pulled him and her husband up the stairs.  
"After Sirius was captured for killing the Potters, Snape was believed to have helped. The Ministry interrogated Snape, but didn't get the answers they wanted, so Snape was given a very cheaply made brew of verisilitum. It reacted badly and sent Snape into a coma, and since then Snape's been recuperating here."  
"Then how would Snape have taught at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.  
"Severus Snape taught at Hogwarts, _Serenity_ Snape has been at St. Mungo's, recently, she's woken up and has been under surveillance. She's to be sent… t-to Azkaban at the end of the week." Hermione stopped in front of a door and sighed, "Harry, we can't let that happen to her."  
Harry gave no response, but opened the door and walked in. A thin woman with un-brushed, greasy black hair sat on the bed, staring at the floor. When Harry cleared his throat to get her attention, her head snapped up so quickly, it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash.  
"James? Ickle Jimmy?" then she laughed, but it was a hysterical giggle, "You're not dead! Tell them James, tell them you're not dead!" she began to plead with him almost getting up, but being held to place by a chain on her wrist, "Please Jimmy, please get Sirius out of Azkaban, please don't let me go there!"  
Harry stepped back shocked, this woman didn't look anything like the Snape he knew, this woman had eyes that were black, but had shadows of smiles and kindness all around them. Her nose wasn't hooked and wicked, but button like, kind of cute.  
"I-I'm not James, I'm Harry."  
Serenity's eyes widened as she took him in more slowly, focusing on every feature of his face and body, "Harry? Baby Harry?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Bloody hell, you got tall…" Serenity whispered, "H-how long have I b-been out?" Serenity asked.  
"Seventeen years, ma'am," Hermione stepped into the room, followed by a flabbergasted Ron.  
"Weasley?" Serenity stared at Ron, noticing the red hair, and lankiness.  
Ron nodded, apparently shocked at the same thing Harry had been.  
Serenity turned her gaze back to Harry, "Yes, I see it now, you have Lilly's eyes… but the rest of you screams James."  
"Yes… I know."  
"Harry, please, listen to me. Sirius didn't kill your parents, I have his alibi, please, please believe me," she was pleading again.  
"I know. Pettigrew killed them," Harry forced a straight face.  
"Is-is he still in Azkaban?" Serenity asked.  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
"Sirius," Serenity finally seemed to register that Hermione was even there, "Wh-who are you?"  
"Hermione Gr-Weasley," she replied.  
"Grweasley?"  
"We-we just got married," Ron piped.  
Serenity smiled, a little humor reflected in her eyes, "Aren't you a bit young?" She paused, then snapped back to Harry, "Sirius, is he in Azkaban?"  
"No," Harry was stiff. So far in life, Harry was still having trouble accepting Sirius' death.  
"He's not?" Serenity smiled, "So he's free and happy?"  
"Free, yes," Harry sighed and studied the floor, "He died a few years ago."  
No body spoke for a moment, waiting for Serenity's response. Ron felt the room get chilly.  
"Do you see this, Mr. Potter?" there, her Snape blood showed enough to make Harry shiver, a first since they had been at school, "Look at me Mr. Potter, not the floor." Harry looked up and saw a silver dog paw on a silver chain around Serenity's neck. It was about the size of a dime and Harry was instantly reminded of Sirius' nickname, Padfoot. "_This_, Mr. Potter, means he'll come back to me. Not even 'death' can stop him." She obviously didn't believe Harry and her cold glare was far too much like the one Harry often got down in the dungeons of Hogwarts from the Potions Master.  
Hermione all of a sudden, gasped, "You and Sirius were sweethearts!"  
Serenity smiled softly, "Yes, we _are_. We have been since my fifth year at Hogwarts."  
"Do you _fully_ understand why you're here?" Ron asked.  
"Yes," Serenity became grim, "The Ministry believed that Sirius and I were in League with the Dark Lord. Sirius was captured, and mot much later, so was I. The Ministry thought they could torture me into answering their questions. When I gave them the 'wrong answers,' they asked that Snippy Snake to give me Verisilitum. Instead, the bastard mixed it wrong and tried to kill me. Didn't work though. Here I am, solid and in full color. It only knocked me out, for what I now know as seventeen years. I wasn't even fully awake when this Jackass, claiming to be the Minister, comes in and says I'm going to Az-azka-azkaban!" Serenity dissolved into a flood of tears.  
Hermione pulled the boys into a huddle, "Harry, we can't let her go to Azkaban for something she didn't do!"  
"How do we know she doesn't deserve Azkaban anyway?" Ron asked.  
"We don't, but… innocent until proven guilty!" Hermione hissed, "Harry?"  
"That thinking is what got Dumbledore killed," Harry said monotonously.  
"And let you meet Hagrid!"  
"Hermione, I don't think we should argue about this in here," Ron said, but Harry had stood up and turned back to Serenity.  
"Who was the Snippy Snake?" Harry asked.  
Serenity looked up from her hands with red eyes and a wet face, "Why," her voice was colder than ice.  
"Do you know a Sever-" Serenity verbally attacked Harry.  
"**_NEVER_** say that name!" Not in front of _me_!" Harry jumped and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "I hate that creature with a passion that's not even human," Serenity snapped, resembling him again.  
"But do you know him?" Harry asked, solid as stone again.  
"Yes… I do."  
"How?"  
…  
….  
…..  
……  
…..  
….  
…  
"He's my brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxx End Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Hidden Knowledge

A/N: a little knowledge is a dangerous thing... (Author unknown)

Chapter Two: Hidden Knowledge

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood shocked. Serenity Snape? Severus Snape's sister? Impossible!  
"Why would your own brother... try to kill you?" Hermione asked finally.  
"I knew things he didn't want me to know. Simple as that, subject closed," Serenity turned her back on them.  
"About Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
"If you honestly expect me to answer that question, you're asking me to reopen a wound that nearly killed me," Serenity said, still not looking at them.  
Harry began to think... and think hard. What if... what if they could get the information from her? Was it possible? "Serenity... if I could get you out of here... would you answer my questions? No matter what they are?" Harry didn't like Serenity... he didn't like the idea that she had been that close to Sirius... didn't like that she was Severous' sister. Harry, just plainly didn't like Serenity. End of story.  
"And once I was 'missing' how would you keep it that way? Hm? Eventually, the Ministry would find me, and then, they'd have me... either kissed or killed. Chances are, they wouldn't trust me to die, they would hand me over to the dementors..."  
"One problem with that theory..." Ron whispered, "The ministry has evidence that the Dementors are no longer abiding by the treaty that was made. They've... kissed many of the prisoners, and we know they were all... rejects of Voldemort. People he wanted out of the way."  
Serenity turned around again and looked at Ron, "You mean to tell me that... that Voldemort has returned? I thought he was permenately crippled!"  
"No, he's back, and in full strength... with only four weaknesses, and I have to find them all." Harry said quietly. "Now, will you help us? Or are we walking out of here to leave you to death?"  
Serenity was silent for a time. "And how would you get me out?"  
"What are you capapble of at the moment?" Hermione asked.  
Serenity smiled. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."  
"Beg pardon?" Ron gazed at her questionably.  
"Just watch..." Serenity closed her eyes and appeared to concentrate... then... "I can't do it! Gah!" she slammed her hand down on the bed.  
"So, what were you supposed to become?" Harry asked.  
Serenity pouted, "A cat..."  
"Well, get up, lets get out of here..." Hermione walked over and severed the chains holding Serenity to the bed. Serenity stared at the chains, still connected to her wrists, then at the piece trailing off the bed.  
"Thank you."  
"No time for formalities, those chains were hexed. We're probably about to get attacked. Lets go!" Hermione ran out, dragging Serenity behind her, and the guys followed her. They got halfway down the stairs and ran into Professor McGonnagal.  
"Children! The Death Eaters aren't as gone as we thought they were!"  
"Professor, that was us! We set off some hexed chains!" Hermione gasped.  
"Hi Professor!" Serenity smiled, "Long time no detention!"  
"Serenity?"  
"Come ON!" Harry pushed Serenity and Hermione down the stairs, and Ron cast a hex to block off the stairway for a few seconds, which was attacked by curses from the Hospital security.  
"Our welcome's run out Professor, we need to leave!" Ron grabbed McGonnagal's arm and dragged her, stunned, down the stairs and out into the sunshine, where Harry was cussing and Hermione looked distressed. Serenity looked appoligetic. "Lemmie guess, she can't apparate either! Damnit!"  
Harry let out one more cuss and pointed his wand into the air, "Acio Brooms!" then glared at Serenity, "You _can_ fly, can't you?"  
"Yup, yup!" Serenity smiled a little.  
The brooms appeared and Serenity, Ron, and Harry took off.  
"Hermione! Think up a diversion! Quick!" Ron shouted just before following a soaring Harry and shaky Serenity headed north.  
"She truely did loose it then..." McGonnagal sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, thinking of what she'd say to the oncoming security, "Wait, tell me later, hex me, quick!"  
"What?"  
"Forget it!" Hermione stunned McGonnagal and winced, thinking of the lecture later.  
"What's going on! What happened!" the security wizard demanded of a completely distressed Hermione.  
"I don't know! Those Death Eaters! They took off with someone! Harry and Ron went after them, but when the Professor and I tryed to follow, they hexed her! I don't know what it was with!" Hermione began to cry into her hands.  
"Alright, get this woman up to the Hospital, tell us which way they went young woman..." the wizard was a little kinder, but still demanding. Hermione pointed South, "That way!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sorry about all of that Professor... I didn't know what else to do..." Hermione appologized as they were walking up the street to the Grimmuald Place.  
"No matter, Dear, just these old dinasour bones are protesting." she chuckled a little.  
"Professor, what were you talking about at the Hospital?"  
"Remind me, I don't perfectly remember."  
"You were talking about Serenity, and you said somthing like... 'So she really has lost it.' Or... somthing like that."  
"Ah, yes, Serenity was a lot like you at one point. She was the brightest in her year... and she was showing a growing capasity for Quidditch as well, but I think what started her into that, was Sirius."  
"She mentioned they were sweethearts."  
"Yes, they were, and it was quite an uproar at the school." now the Professor outright laughed.  
"How come?"  
"Well, it was interesting to watch a Slytherin's sister with a Gryfyndor."  
"What house was Serenity in?"  
"She was in Gryfindor. Actually, she was the Gryfindor Beater, along with Mr. Black."  
"Really?"  
Professor McGonnagal nodded, "She was a tremendous flyer. Her and Mr. Black would easily have rivaled the Weasley twins."  
"Professor, I was told that Lilly Potter was the best in her year, how could Serenity _and _Lily have been the best?"  
"Serenity was a year younger than the others she hung out with. Young Pettigrew had quite an eye for her before Black even knew who she was. That much was obvious." McGonnagal laughed again.  
"One more reason to turn Sirius in as the killer of the Potters."  
"It might have added to that poison, but we don't know for sure." Professor McGonnagal sighed, "Well, here we are, might as well see the damage."  
The two women walked in to a sheaking noise in their ear. "Mudbloods! Disgraces! You all curse the Black name!"  
"Not again!" Hermione shouted over the racket coming from behind the sheet that had been keeping Mrs. Black silent as long as she had been.  
"That... Snape of yours 'triped' and set her off!" Ron shouted, coming to meet them, "Come on, it's a little quieter upstairs!"  
They retreated to the study, where Serenity was sitting on a chair, staring at the floor, and Harry was pacing the room.  
"Now what's got Gloom and Doom mad?" Hermione asked, of Harry.  
"She refuses to take Verisilitum... flat out refuses." Ron whispered back, talking about Serenity.  
"Fine, what about a spell, if I found one of those that would work?" Harry asked, sounding as though his patience had already run thin.  
Serenity was silent. "I want to know exactly what spell. Why not just use Occlumency on me? It would work just as well!"  
"I'm not an Occlumens! Don't you get it!" Harry shouted.  
"Yes you are! I've already... I know it."  
"You've been in my head?" Harry ran his fingers through his already messy black hair.  
"Jeeze... you are the product of James..."  
"Ms. Snape?" Professor McGonnagal sat in front of her, "What if we had someone... you knew, give you the verisilitum?"  
"Who?" Serenity glared up at the Professor, "And why would I trust them more than my own blood?"  
"Because your own blood was tainted, this blood isn't." McGonnagal sighed, "Trust an old woman?"  
"Let me see the one who will give it to me, and I'll tell you."  
"Mrs. Weasley, why don't you go get our new potions master?" Professor McGonnagal suggested.  
Hermione hesitated a moment, "Oh, me! Alright." and she left quickly, turning bright red.  
"Who the hell?"  
"His proper name is Professor Slughorn. He's our new potions master," Professor McGonnagal said proudly.  
Professor Slughorn walked in and came to a complete halt. "S-s-serenity!" He came over to her and poked her face. "It _is_ you! A bit disheveled, but it is you! You little sweetheart! It's been so long! When did you wake up my sweet?"  
"Just yesterday," Serenity whispered. "You... were my teacher, correct?"  
"Yes! You remember!"  
"Why would she have problems remembering?" Harry spat.  
"With that verisilitum that was given to her, it messed with her head... or so it was believed. Memories, education, anything could have been scrambled. It's very possible that she doesn't know anything and is mentaly unstable," Slughorn opened Serenity's eyes and stared up into the eyelid.  
She snapped her head back away from him, "My mentality is perfectly normal, Professor, and I would request that you not touch me. My education is perfectly intact, and my memories... are mostly there." Serenity looked away from him, "... do I _have_ to take the posion?"  
Harry was as stone cold as ever, "Yes."  
"Damnit." she glared at the floor, "Fine... I-I guess I could take it..."  
Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's arm and dragged him into the hall, "Harry, how can you do this! She's absolutely petrified of potions at the moment, and you're making her take one, just because you're paranoid?"  
"What's going on?" Ginny walked up and looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione, "Come on, I know somthing's up!"  
"Yes, but, Ginny, this doesn't concern you, go back down to the kitchen and help your mother prepare dinner." Harry said quietly, not looking at her, the memory of the kiss he had gottent that morning apparently not forgotten.  
"Harry, stop bossing me around, we have no connection, and there for, you have no control." Ginny said, affecting Harry as though she had stabbed a knife in his heart.  
"Ginny, go down stairs."  
"No."  
Harry sighed and threw his hands in the air, "Fine! You know what! I don't care! You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you! There is a woman in that room, who just happens to have been sweethearts with my godfather! _And_ she was suspected with having helped in my parents murder, and we've just recently saved her from a fate at Azkaban! She won't tell us what she knows about Voldemort, and she refuses to take verisilitum!"  
"Because she was poisoned by that posion! How can you expect her to take a posion that nearly killed her after she's just awoken after _17 years_ of unconsiousness! You honestly think that she'll take it willingly!" Hermione shouted at Harry.  
"Both of you stop shouting." Ginny hit both of them on the head with Witch Weekly, "Harry, it's obvious that she doesn't even know you, how could you expect her to trust you, and then, it's a two way street, you would also have to trust her. You're letting your emotions and stubbornness get in the way of your logic. Knock it off." Ginny hugged him, "Relax, will you?"  
"No, I can't trust anyone Ginny, anyone could turn around and hurt me, even you. Voldemort could easily use you to get to me... which is why this," Harry pushed her away from him, "Can never happen."  
"Fine, but at least think about what I said." Ginny glared at him, and walked into the study.  
"Ginny wait!" Harry didn't want her in there with that woman, without him standing next to her.  
Serenity was sitting, chatting with Professors McGonnagal and Slughorn, aparently reviewing old classes and such.  
"I was always a little frightened of you and Miss Lily, you two were constantly concocting and brewing... it was only a matter of time before you two took over my class!"  
Serenity laughed a full laugh and Harry could momentarily see how she and Sirius would have liked each other. He sighed.  
"I'll give you one month... One month to get your wits together, and for Professor Slughorn to make sure he has the brew ready." Harry forced himself to keep a straight face. He was angry at the moment. Angry that, Ginny could controll him, with just one little look into her eyes.  
This would not end well between them. Harry could almost feel Voldemort's gears turning and plotting.


End file.
